Polish:Big Time Rush:Big Time Rush
Big Time Rush (znane również jako Big Time) - jest to pierwsza piosenka wykonana przez Amerykański zespoł muzyczny Big Time Rush, a także piosenka tytułowa w serialu o tej samej nazwie. Rankingi Piosenka ta zadebiutowała i został wybrana na U.S. Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 na pozycji #16. Informacje o piosence Big Time Rush została wydana, jako 1 piosenka Big Time Rush. Piosenka napisana została w B minor i postawiona w optymistycznym pop tempie z 120 biciami na minutęmusicnotes.com (ang.). Piosenka została napisana i wykomponowana przez Matthew Garred'a Charlie'ego Midnight'a Scott'a Fellows'a Jay'a Landers'a. W serialu W serialu piosenka została pokazana w odcinku Bardzo Ważny Casting (Big Time Audition), a także występuje w każdym kolejnym odcinku na czołówce i napisach końcowych. Teledysk thumb|right|300px Teledysk do tej piosenki został pokazany w odcinku Bardzo Ważny Casting, z różnymi ujęciami z tego odcinka. Słowa thumb|250px|Pierwsza okładka piosenki Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Oh Make it count Play it straight Don't look back Don't hesitate When you go big time What you know What you feel Never quitin' Make it real When you roll big time (Oh Oh) Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Listen to your heart now Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Don't you feel the rush Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Better take a shot now Oh Oh Oh Oh (Ohhh) Go and shake it up What you gotta lose Go and make your luck With the life your choose If you want it all Lay it on the line It's only life you got So you gotta live it big time Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Oh Step it up Get in gear Go for broke Make it clear Gotta go big time (Oh Hey) Make it work Get it right Change the rules overnight Gotta dream big time (Oh Oh) Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Give it all you got now Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Isn't it a rush Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Finish what you start now Oh Oh Oh Oh (Ohh) Go shake it up What you gotta lose Go and make your luck With the life your choose (Life you choose) If you want it all Lay it on the line It's only life you got So you gotta live it big time Look around Every life is shining now It's brighter somehow (Ohhhhhh) Look around Nothing's really as it seems Nothing but dreams You and I Gonna make a brand new sound Like we own this town (Own this town) We can fly Now I made it off the ground And never look down Welcome to the big time All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will never be the same Go and shake it up What you gotta lose Go and make your luck With the life your choose (Oh Oh) If you want it all Lay it on the line It's only life you got So you gotta live it big time Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Oh If you want it all Lay it on the line It's only life you got So you gotta live it big time Linki zewnętrzne Time Rush - Piosneka Big Time Rush na Big Time Rush Wiki (ang.) tekstowo.pl- Tekst i tłumaczenie piosenki na tekstowo.pl Kategoria:Piosenki Big Time Rush Kategoria:B.T.R. PL